a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to separable connectors for key rings and like articles and, more particularly to a separable plastic connector that is formed of two identically-shaped members.
b. Related Art
Separable, or “pull-apart”, key holders are devices that allow two sets of keys to be carried together, but to be separated when desired. Characteristically, the holders have a body that comes apart into two pieces, each with its own ring (e.g., a spiral-type split ring) for holding keys. The advantages of having a detachable key holder are well known: For example, an automobile driver may have a vehicle's keys attached to one end of the key holder and house keys and other personal keys attached to the other end, so that the latter can be disconnected and kept by the driver when leaving the vehicle keys with a parking attendant. In other situations, a person may want to disconnect one group of keys temporarily from the others for the reason of carrying less bulk or weight.
Examples of prior separable key holders include the devices shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,199,690 (Gillan); 2,599,660 (Poutinen); 2,676,822 (Modrey); 2,702,928 (Nielsen); 4,713,951 (Ros); and 4,776,191 (MacDonald). Many of these devices are for practical purposes limited to metal construction, which, while durable, can be excessively expensive, especially if the product is intended as a promotional or “giveaway” item. Moreover, many employ locking mechanisms based on plungers and various other spring-loaded mechanisms, which again add greatly to the cost of manufacture. Others have used magnetic connections, which are again expensive and require the use of metal component or inserts; examples include the devices shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,975,497 (Budreck) and 6,848,288 (Derman).
Some two-part key holders have been designed that are suitable to be constructed of molded plastic. Examples include those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,600,917 (Krock); 3,979,934 (Isenmann); 4,422,315 (Klose); 4,581,910 (Brooks et al.); and D310,753 (Stillwagon et al.). As a group, prior devices of this type are “fiddly” and inconvenient to operate, especially since it is typically necessary to carefully align the parts so that they can be reinserted or otherwise put back together. Moreover, in almost all of the devices the two pieces have different shapes and therefore require designing and making a second mold, as well as supplying and handling two different parts during assembly, adding cost and therefore somewhat offsetting the savings of plastic construction. U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,257 (Collier) shows a device that does use identically-shaped pieces, however, assembly of the two pieces is cumbersome and the reliability of the locking mechanism is dubious; moreover, the configuration of the parts is such that the surfaces are generally unsuitable for the application of advertising or other promotional information.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a separable key holder that is economically constructed of molded plastic material, yet which is convenient to use and does not require careful alignment of parts during reassembly. Furthermore, there exists a need for such a key holder in which the two parts of the body are identically shaped, so as to eliminate the cost of having to construct a second mold. Still further, there exists a need for such a key holder that establishes a secure, reliable lock between the two parts so as to avoid the potential for inadvertent separation. Still further, there exists a need for such a key holder that provides broad, essentially flat, well-proportioned surfaces for application of advertising or other promotional information. Still further, there exists a need for such a key holder that is strong, and that is durable and long-lasting in use.